A Brothers Fate
by Calabazas
Summary: Mokuba and Seto have a brothers bond that has lived through time itself. What would you say if i told you it lived even in ancient egypt. Yami and Bakura aren't the only two with ancient pasts, it's now Mokuba and Seto's turn.


Hi this is my first story and I am horrible at grammar.

I have a whole other story made out for this plot, but I don't have time to make it if ppl don't tell me they want it. Lol I'm mean!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Yugioh or anything like it.

'' it stinks that I'm such a loser.

* * *

"Seth we need to pull back" a young man with black hair shouted. His sweat covered body glistened in the sun. The worried grey eyes darted from one inch of the battle field to the other. His bear upper torso was erect with anticipation-of the next attack. His gold pants were covered with the blood of dieing and dead men, also by dirt and grime of the dessert battlefield in which they fought. Bodies were scattered about the dessert like disregarded rag dolls.

An enormous palace loomed in the background like a very fond guardian. Even after everything it had been through it watched over the fighting troops.

Mashovey saw men fighting and was sad immediately.

Why must men fight?

Before he thought to hard on the subject a brown and white blur darted into his vision sword raised for the final blow. He brought his sword up to parry the blow, which was aimed to kill. Locking his knees, to keep from falling to the sand, Mashovey steadied himself. Using all his strength he pushed back on the man's sword and knocked it out of his hands. Mashovey swung his sword down once more also aimed to kill, but the soldier ducked at the last moment. Gritting his teeth Mashovey swung his sword one final time successfully cutting the man's head off.

'The army of Kanta could possible be Egypt's final enemy, though I dread the fact we may loose this war.'

Stepping back a step he watched as the man, who's head he had just cut off, fell to his knees and then onto his chest.

"Mashovey" shouted a voice. "Brother!" Seth was yelling to his younger brother from across the battle field.

Feeling a sting in his left arm, he looked at it. A gash about the size of the stem of an orchid, cut into his arm. Bringing his unharmed arm up to the cut he pressed lightly on the cut, and snapped his hand away, as if he had beet bitten by a snake. Taking a deep breath he reached for the wound again this time his fingers hovered above the wound a moment, and then once more he lightly touched the wound. Red blood coated his fingers. Mashovey brought the finger of to his nostrils and took a small sniff. Letting out a sigh of relief, he whispered quietly to himself "good no poison"

Out of nowhere a sword swung toward his neck, the boy tripped and stumbled over his own feet. Dodging the blade Mashovey brought his own blade to counter, aimed right towards the other mans heart, but it was blocked.

"Ah if it isn't the priests little brother, lovely to see u again." The man sneered.

"That is what I am, The High Priest's younger brother. I'm not so inclined to say it is lovely to see you again; who would enjoy seeing a barbaric king?" Mashovey scoffed back. He clinched his teeth, to stop himself from attacking the older man.

A fire flashed through the king's eyes. "Barbaric, I'll show u barbaric. Market of Kanta, son of Araga, is no barbarian!"

Market rushed Mashovey causing the boy to jump back. Maket swung his sword in an upward thrust that Mashovey brought his sword up to block. The king raised his left fist and took a swing at Mashovey. He successfully punched Mashovey in the stomach; this caused the boy to stumble back a few steps and he almost dropped his sword. Holding tight to the hilt of his sword Mashovey got back into his fighting pose. Before Mashovey had a chance to turn towards the king another sword was thrust towards him, this time successfully disarming Mashovey of his sword.

"Mashovey" A voice shouted from his left. Turning his head to the voice Mashovey could see his older brother running towards him. "Don't Seth" Mashovey silently shouted to his brother. His voice it wasn't working.

Young Mashovey's eyes darted from soldier to soldier that surrounded him. None of the soldiers surrounding him were ally soldiers, all belonged to the army of Kanta. His brother finally came into his field of vision; Mashovey had to smile despite his telling to Seth not to come to his aid. The older had as much trouble on this battle field as Mashovey himself; he could not afford to look out for his younger brother.

Hearing a scoff from his right he stepped towards his older brother, but was stopped by sword being held to the back of his neck. Stopping he turned slightly to his left only to have the sword being pushed farther into the back of his neck.

Clinching his teeth, he turned back to look at his brother, but was shocked to see a crowed of enemy soldiers surrounding him.

"No!" Mashovey let out a breath.

All that answered was a small laugh from the man behind him.

"Letting yourself be distracted, bad fighting slave." Mashovey could hear the smirk in his voice.

The young mans hands balled into fists at his side. "He will not get to me, he will not get me, he will not get me" he silently repeated to himself.

"Guess the great Seth couldn't even train such a failure."

Mashovey swung his sword over his head and twisted around to make a blow to Maket, but the swift blow missed its intended target and hit sand. Aiming another blow at the king he swung his sword towards the sky, but the king, with equal or greater speed as Mashovey, blocked the blow.

The king, taking a chance at a blow for him himself, slashed at Mashovey and knocked the sword out of the boy's hands.

Mashovey's eyes widened as he looked up at the king. The older man brought a hand up to cup Mashovey's cheek. He then gave a crude smile. "You're mine" he said simply.

An annoyed voice spoke from behind the king, "Get your dirty hands off of my brother."

He had defeated all of the soldiers who were attempting to stop him from getting to his younger brother.

The king shrugged and smirked. Snapping his fingers, men ran up behind the brown haired boy, and held his armed behind his back. Fire flashed in his shockingly Blue eyes.

Letting Mashovey's cheek go he then turned his full attention towards Seth. Without word two soldiers restrained Mashovey. Both Mashovey and Seth began to struggle, even though it was futile.

Their struggles did cease after Maket held a dagger to Mashovey's neck. Nodding to his soldiers, they wordlessly pushed Mashovey to his knees. Dagger still pressed to Mashovey's neck, the king lowered himself to his knees to kneel in front of captive.

Once again he brought a hand up and cupped Mashovey's cheek. "Oh Mashovey I miss you, you were one of my best slaves." King Maket lifted Mashovey's chin so the boy's eyes looked directly into his. "No one ever minded when you were in the room, they though you so beautiful." A slight smile made its way onto the cold hearted king face. "You are beautiful, lovely eyes," he thought "yes, that is what they spoke of you."

Seth, who was still held behind the king's soldiers, growled at the king for acting with such acts towards his innocent brother.

Through the whole exchange Seth's eyes had never left his younger brother stormy covered grey ones. His insides wanted to burst; he couldn't do anything to ease his brother internal pain. Seth noticed the young boys eyes were clouded over with a white mist, though his face never once showed an ounce of his fear. The static features of Mashovey worried Seth more than if the younger had been crying. He never though it healthy to hold emotion inside, it had killed his father.

Hearing the growl the king smirked. Leaning down he pressed a dagger closer to Mashovey's neck. A thin stream of blood ran down the blade of the dagger. This caused a small whimper to escape Mashovey tightly pressed lips.

Turning slightly the king looked at Seth from the corner of his eye. He could see the hatred burning for him.

"Don't you dare touch my brother; I swear I'll kill you." Hatred radiate from ever word the priest spoke.

"How do you intend to accomplish this, your army is dwindling and you can no longer use your dragons."

The king's smirk, that had fallen from his face as he spoke to Seth, returned. Moving the dagger towards Seth he spoke "if I kill you, he will be mine "He slowly advanced on the retrained man.

Mashovey, up until that moment had been starring into space, snapped his head in the direction of his older brother.

A whisper escaped his mouth barely loud enough to be heard over the wind, and fighting soldiers "Seth," he said softly "brother I will find you."

Seth found it hard to breath, "we found you, you're right here." The pleading in his eyes made Mashovey turn from his brother.

Mashovey sighed. "Seth we…. Yes I'm right here, right now and forever." Tears pooled in Mashovey's eyes. "Please remember that."

The king, who had gotten bored of the brother speech, yanked back Mashovey's hair and whispered in his ear, "you ran away." Speaking louder so that Seth could hear, he said "your father didn't know how much you were worth."

Glancing to Seth the king laughed, "Isn't it funny you've broken another promise."

A strange purple glow appeared around Mashovey. The purple light reflected in the shocked spectators' eyes.

Seth stared at his brother's, once grey, eyes. The young boy's eyes glow a strange and eerie white.

"Seth, brother." Mashovey said flinching at every word he spoke. "No matter what happens." The glowing around Mashovey intensified. Seth heard a scream, "I will find you!"

Seth felt the hands that had loosely been holding him disappeared. The bright light that had consumed the battle ground diminished. Blinking a few times Seth allowed his eyes adjust to the normal light. After his vision had returned he looked around the sand.

He noticed that all the enemy soldiers had disappeared and all his soldiers were healed and living. The dessert looked as if it had never been touched by battle.

Hearing a grown from the sand at his feet, he turned to look at the ground in front of him. Dread settled into the pit of his stomach. Lying in front of him was a kneeling Mashovey

"Baby brother."

Vaguely aware of the fallen enemy king who laid not more than 5 feet away he rushed to kneel next to the younger man. "Please come back to me little brother" lying the younger mans head against his chest; he whispered word into the man's ear.

Seth let tears leek from the corners of his eyes. Looking into the dull ones of his younger brother he shut them, he couldn't bear to look in them for a minute longer.

Softly they fluttered open and Seth held his breath "are you alive my brother" he silently spoke to himself. Small rising of the chest and shallow breathing was all that answered him, but it was enough to prove to Seth that his younger brother was alive.

The hope that his brother was alive soon dwindled when he looked into his brother's lifeless eyes. He remembered something his light had spoken to him not a fortnight ago.

(FLASHBACK)

Seth walked into a very large and exquisite room, but his attention was on the prone figure lying in bed. Walking up to a sleeping Mashovey he smiled. His smile soon left his face when he thought of what was to come, "we're starting a war for you."

Mashovey rolled onto his right side so he was facing Seth and slowly opened his eyes. "This doesn't need to happen," he said quietly. Seth placed a large hand on Mashovey's brow. "But at what cost." Mashovey smiled and closed his eyes.

"Only my soul."

It was spoken no more than a whisper.

Seth continued to look after his younger brother long after he had fallen asleep.

(END FLASHBACK)

"I had no idea you actually meant your soul." Seth continued to stare into his brothers eyes. "Please come back little brother" he pleaded to his brother's soulless eyes. Noticing no change from his brother, he chocked back a sob. Taking his bronze hand he smoothed back his brother's hair.

"I don't know what to do,"he chocked"Mashovey I can't stand seeing you this way, what I should do." Seth stopped his hand from stroking Mashovey black locks. "Keep you alive and hope you come back or let you die." The last prospect made Seth shiver. "You would be able to move on if I do let you die." Burying his face into his brothers hair he continued, "I couldn't stand seeing you die either, knowing I will never hear your voice again."

Quietly a voice gave an answer for him, "Seth, I will find you brother, once more we shall be brothers brought together by fate held together by love." The voice continued, "Seth be at peace, we will see one another again." The voice hesitated. "I love you with all my heart," Seth could barley make out the quiet spoken words. "I love you too…. my innocence."

Silent tears rained upon the ground.

Many thousand years later the brother would meet again, and they would love each other still.

"Seto…" a young boy whined. His lavender eyes showed his annoyance. His long black hair fell from his shoulders as he stood from the bed he had previously occupied. The older brown haired man who towered over the innocent youth raised a thin eyebrow, "little brother it is time for school." Mokuba's lip puffed out in a pout, "please Seto ten more minutes." Seto laughed at his little brothers antics. "That's what you said ten minutes ago." Turning towards the door he opened it slightly and without turning said to his little brother, "get up Mokuba." Walking through the door Seto shut it quietly. Ignoring the cry of "big brother" he heard from the other side. Walking down the hall he laughed slightly.

"Seth" a little voice called, causing Seto Kaiba to stop his walking. He turned around slowly, until his eyes were locked to his brothers. "Yes, little brother."

The young boy's grey eyes were sparkling. "I said I would find you." Seth's blue eyes also sparkled. "You did Mashovey."

The two smiled at one another again and let there respective others take over their bodies. They will never know of the brother they carry.

Both boys blinked shocked at how they had gotten into the hall way but shrugged it off. "So you ready for school yet." Seto asked his younger brother. "No," Mokuba laughed and stared at his brother. "Well," Seto blanched "why don't you get ready now before we're late." Mokuba laughed as he slowly walked into his room, much to the glare from his older brother, but as his brother disappeared behind his door Seto smiled and unaware to him so did Seth.

"Oh yes, I am going to enjoy it here." Seth spoke silently to himself.


End file.
